Waluigi
Waluigi is Wario's sidekick and Rival of Luigi from the Super Mario series. He was first appeared in Super Legend Heroes with Wario as a Antihero. And also he's the upcoming fan game after Super Fighters is finished, Super Fighters Special XD Edition Waluigi The Fighters. Personality Waluigi is personified as a comic relief character and a boastful, ill-tempered foil to Luigi. He has bad chemistry with most other characters besides Wario, and is an openly rude and mean-spirited troublemaker. He has a perpetual scowl and is quick to anger, with earlier bios stating that he dislikes others being happy. In his one outing as a central antagonist in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Waluigi claims that his reason for obtaining the Music Keys is to control and spread chaos across the world. In spinoffs, he often displays very poor sportsmanship, being quick to taunt his opponents and cheer for himself, while at the same time showing open resentment for any progress made by his opponents. His victory celebrations often highlight his self-aggrandizing nature and vanity, and occasionally contain vulgar elements as well. However, despite his overconfidence, Waluigi is also characterized by the great amount of self-pity he displays at other times. Waluigi is not well-liked in the Mushroom Kingdom, and in his debut appearance in Mario Tennis, his motivations were actually to become as popular and as beloved as the Mario Brothers. According to his voice actor Charles Martinet, Waluigi feels that good things are always happening to others and not to him, causing him great frustration. Martinet considers his self-pity to be "the cornerstone of Waluigi's character", such as how he constantly points out his own disadvantages and is quick to attribute his losses to his opponents cheating, while hypocritically taking pride in his own cheating. While Waluigi has many unsavory characteristics and appears aggressive at times, Martinet has nevertheless stated that he prefers to play up Waluigi's more conceited and self-pitying traits, as he feels that direct hostility is unfitting for Mario villains. As a comic relief character, he is often given comical and nonsensical animations, and in Wario's Warehouse, Wario often portrays Waluigi as extremely stupid, often making idiotic and foolish decisions. This, however, conflicts with the Japanese Mario Tennis 64 website, which claims that Waluigi is smarter than Wario, preferring to use his brains rather than brawn. According to the trophy description in Super Smash Bros Melee, he also puts a lot of effort into his antagonistic schemes, although in the end, he never manages to succeed against his rivals. Super Legend Heroes He's with Wario in Part One with Professor Frink while they been summoned before and spoke to Samuel and Maggie about Princess Twilight Sparkle, Boogey Boy and Ales Mansay. And After Part Three they played a trick on them while Ales Mansay, Shadow Lightning Soldiers and Raydroids came crashing in. Sonic: Sequel of the Past Waluigi was been Mentioned once, because Luigi said He and Wario are not coming to Rayman's Party Tonight for a visit. Super Smash Flash 2 In McLeodGaming's SSF2, Waluigi is Now Playable on August 11th, Before Lucario and Ryu have been Announced In SmashCon 2019. However, He was going be in the Wario Series when he was in the Minor Cameo Appearance from WarioWare Gold, it was changed to the Mario Series since he appeared in Mario Tennis from Nintendo 64. Super Fighters Special XD Edition: Waluigi The Fighters Waluigi is first to be with the Ten Meme Characters. Gallery Waluigi MTennis GBC.png|Waluigi was First Appeared in Mario Tennis Rivals.PNG|Waluigi with Wario facing Mario and Luigi in Mario Tennis 64. Waluigi_SSBU_Assist_Trophy.png|Waluigi as a Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Waluigi_SSF2.png|Waluigi appears as a Playable Character for the Upcoming SSF2 in Update. SLH Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi in Super Legend Heroes 134 Waluigi.png|Drawn By Mighty355 Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Mario Characters Category:Super legend heroes Category:Super Fighters Special XD Edition: Waluigi The Fighters Category:Wario Characters Category:Antihero